Hide, Hart
Hide, Hart is a psychological horror-thriller RPG experience created by MoonChildGames. Summary Kate Hart is a second year college student who has escaped a traumatic past by transferring to a private University far away from the one she attended before. Jacob Miller is a criminal convicted of the double homicide of his girlfriend and her best friend. How will they meet? Will they even meet at all? The story is at your bidding. Game Features The player moves a character through two-dimensional fields, interacting with and examining various objects. The game can be saved by accessing the menu. The gameplay consists mostly of choices, from Kate finding places to hide from Jacob, to choosing the things she wants to say, which can change the ending. There are also many chase scenes, in which Kate has to flee from Jacob as fast as she can when hiding is not an option. Endings Ending 1: Maybe It's Better Not to Know If Kate decides to hide in the cabinet and then gets out of the room, she's chased by Jacob to outside the college. If she chooses not to call the police or Anna. At the hospital, Kate talks with her therapist and wonders why she was targeted by Jacob. Ending 2: Kate Hart, The Survivor If Kate decides to go hide the bathroom, then doesn't breathe three times and breathe one time and again, she leaves her hiding place, hoping that Jacob is gone. She's surprised to find her friend outside, worried for her. They explain her that Jacob got arrested by the police. Later, Kate is seen visiting her therapist. He's happy that Kate is learning to make friends and asks if she considers them to be close friends. She doesn't think she's ready to trust people yet, but is aware that from them all, Anna cares the most for her. Ending 3: Some Secrets, Stay Secrets If Kate decides to hide in the vent, she finds another room. She realizes it's the same room that belonged to Jacob's girlfriend, Mindy. After investigating the room, Kate finds a video and finds out how Mindy and her friend died. She also finds a letter Mindy intended to give Jacob. Just as she's finishing reading, Jacob appears, chasing Kate outside the college. Kate tries to reason with Jacob, explaining that he didn't intent to murder Mindy and he just acted on impulse. She also gives him Mindy's letter, making Jacob realize his girlfriend still loved him. At that moment, the police arrives and shots Jacob dead. At the hospital, Kate is visited by Anna and she has the option to tell her about her past or not. If she choses not to, Anna tells her that she'll be always there for her. Ending 4: You No Longer Have To Hide, Hart The ending goes the same as Ending 3, but Kate decides to confide Anna about her past. Turns out Kate was bullied in school for being overweight. She lost weight and transferred to another school, but some of her bullies were there. One day they took an embarrassing photo of her in the lockers and started teasing her over it. Kate snapped and tried to strangle one of the bullies. Afterwards, everyone started avoiding her. Kate is worried that Anna will change her opinion of her, but much to her surprise, Anna is very understanding. The two then take a selfie together. Category:Releases (RPG Maker MV) Category:Adventure Category:Drama Category:Horror Category:Mystery Category:Thriller Category:Games by MoonChildGames Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Western Games Category:Released in 2017